


....sorry....

by dementedzombieo_o



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am so sorry, It doesn't go well..., Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, mini story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedzombieo_o/pseuds/dementedzombieo_o
Summary: Marinette finally confesses to Adrien, but it doesn't go well...





	....sorry....

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of shady dark cave* Hello (^ o ^)/ This is my first fanfic so yeah I'm sorry if its not that great. I would appreciate feedback cuz y'all matter. Not edited so sorry if there are mistakes. Enjoy~ or... not since its angst???????? *awkwardly stumbles back into dark cave*

“Ummmmm…. Excuse me, you what,” Adrien asked bewildered.

“I…” Marinette’s hands began to tremble. Her face was starting to turn red. She gulped loudly while looking at the ground. Then, she looked back up and met Adrien’s gaze. All her nervousness was gone from her body leaving a strong bold Marinette.

“I said, I love you, Adrien.” Her voice shook as she said his name the boldness she had for that split second was gone and what was left behind was a shy shivering mess. 

Adrien noticed how she gripped her bag’s strap tighter as she looked at him. Her eyes began to look glossy and her lip began to quiver. Her eyebrows began to furrow upward in a weary manner. Oh god he was an idiot. A few weeks ago, Marinette started to approach him and actually began to hold full conversations with him. At first, she stuttered and would look away from him from time to time, but he thought that was because she was intimidated by him for being a model and the son of her favorite fashion designer. However, once she had gotten over that obstacle she had become one of his best friends and would hang out whenever he was free from work. He liked her. Her liked her a lot, but he never saw her in that way. Yeah, he found her cute and talented and funny and cool and awesome and amazing and strong and nice and sweet….. Buuuuuuuuuutttttttt he was in love with Ladybug. 

He stared at the girl before him, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. He knew what he had to do.

“Oh……………” Smooth Adrien smooth. He mentally kicked himself. How the hell was he supposed to reject his super cool nice best friend?!?!! There weren’t any books on this and if there were he regretted not reading all of them. He turned his head to the side and saw the thin toned arm that she used to kabedon him. 

He sighed and faintly whispered, “Fuck my life,” to himself.

“U-ummmmm, what was that,” Marinette asked.

If he was going to break her heart he might as well do it now and not make this silence last any longer. He turned to face her again and saw his vulnerable friend staring at him hard trying to get an answer out of him. And boy was she going to hate his response. 

“Listen… Marinette, you’re-you’re like one of my best friends and I like you, but in a platonic non-romantic kind of waaayyyyy.” He dragged the last word a little wishing he never had to finish that sentence, wishing for time to stop so he wouldn’t have to see the way he crushed his friends heart with his own two hands. 

There was a silence. 

Marinette’s face remained unfazed. She stared at his shirt for a good while. It was so silent that they could hear a cricket inside the room.

“Well this is awkward,” Adrien thought to himself. He looked side to side refusing to look at the frozen Marinette whose forehead read, “Error 404 page not found.” He began to pat his hands on his legs. “This is taking a while,” he thought to himself. 

“Yo-you… don’t………. Like like me,” Marinette now asked in a rhetorical manner. Her face still remained unreadable as she stared so hard at Adrien’s shirt refusing to look at his face. 

“Yeah,” Adrien responded in a soft tone.

Her arm fell down to her side. She finally moved her head and looked down. She pressed her lips together and her eyebrows relaxed. She slouched a bit and gripped her bag harder with now both her hands. She gripped it so hard Adrien could see her fingers turn red with all the pressure.

All Marinette said was, “Oh.”

An , “Oh,” so sad that Adrien’s heart fell inside his chest. He wondered how a single letter could be so heartbreaking. Marinette’s lips began to tremble and her breathing became heavy. Adrien could see her tears suddenly begin to swell in her eyes. No tears were shed, but he figured it was because she was fighting so hard to keep them from falling. A sniffle escaped from her nose.

“Haha…. I-I see.” Marinette looked up and smiled at him. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her eyes glistened. And that smile. That smile that trembled like a scared little animal failed to reach her eyes. 

“....sorry….” was all Adrien could manage to say for his throat burned as hot as the sun while he tried to hold his composure. His head was now hanging low as he looked down at the floor. His vision became a blur. 

A shaky, “Don’t be,” came from Marinette’s direction. “I’ll be fine.”

As Adrien looked down feeling like the world's biggest piece of shit, he saw Marinette’s feet move and heard her walk away. He stayed like this until he heard the door open and shut. The moment the door closed he feel on his knees. All the emotions he was holding back rushed out of him like a hurricane. It was suffocating, but he could imagine how much far worse it was for Marinette. She remained strong till the end. And that fact only made him feel worse. It made him feel worse because it seemed like she had braced herself for the rejection. Like she knew it was going to happen, but did it anyways. God, she was so strong. 

“I’m sorry Mari…. I am so so sorry.”


End file.
